Loves Blind Eye
by Topazblue
Summary: Set during the sixth book, story about Harry and Ginny getting together, also may include romance between Hermione and Ron.
1. First Sign

Chapter One

Something was bugging Ginny. In her mind she could feel something was the matter with Harry, but what? Groaning she knew that now she would be unable to go back to sleep. Deciding that Hermione would be the best person to talk to she got up. Yawning Ginny made her way into Hermione's dorm, walking in she was glad to see Hermione was up.

"Hey." Hermione whispered genuinely glad to see Ginny. Even if it was about three in the morning.

"You're up early!" Ginny remarked, "New study plan?"

Hermione pulled a face a nodded towards Lavenders bed, she was fast asleep and Ginny could just make out her talking in her sleep. "And plus, it would be six not three."

"What?" Ginny asked trying to hear what Lavender was saying.

"Its – Oh erm… Don't worry." Hermione said blushing.

"RON… Won… Ronnie… Ron…" Lavender suddenly shouted. Ginny shivered and made a mental note for Hermione to give her a memory wipe of that soon.

"Do you want to go into the common room?" Ginny asked, sensing her friends pain. She sighed, why wouldn't they just go out? She was so sure they would at the Yule ball… But now they were into the sixth year at Hogwarts and they weren't even talking. But… She really wasn't one to talk.

"So what's the matter?"

"Hermione… Your advise was to date other guys? But its not working I still like-"

"Harry." Hermione finished smiling.

"Right pair we are, liking the dimmest guys in Hogwarts!"

Hermione paused, unnoticed by Ginny she seemed to be struggling to find the words to say.

* * *

><p>"Alright girls?" Dean asked putting his arm around Ginny. Ginny hated herself at times, Dean was great, but he wasn't Harry. She knew Hermione thought she should break up, but with Christmas so close was it fair? She knew she really should, but how? They'd been arguing nearly all the time for the last month, but he stayed with her guessing it was stress. Dean saw her staring at him and leaned in towards her.<p>

Breaking away she saw Harry standing awkwardly, next to him were Ron and Lavender. Ron was glaring at Dean.

"In your space 'Ronnie'" Ginny said mimicking Lavender, he was her brother but he was also being a right… hippogriff towards Hermione. "Don't worry, I have to go and find Hermione now."

Once out of the common room she ran towards moaning myrtle's bathroom. Looking in the mirror she felt her self-shaking and started to cry, part of her wished that Hermione had never said to date other guys, she wouldnt have fell of Dean then. But, she wouldn't be able to talk to Harry if not. As much as she wanted to just be with Harry it was now over complicated, liking two guys would never be easy she thought. Wiping her tears away, Ginny started to laugh dryly.

"You're really pathetic you know?" She told herself stubbornly. She didn't care about crying here, no one ever came in. She could always to into the chamber if things got that bad… No she thought what a thing to say? But she reminded herself, Harry came through for me once there before. Walking to the sinks she found the tap with a snake on, bending down she studied it. Her first year, possessed, tricked she nearly killed her best friend.

"Ginny?" A voice called.

"Hermione? What- How did you know I was here?"

"Harry, he saw me in the library and asked me to come and find you. It's a bit weird I can tell you looking for you on the map."

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione. I've been selfish, I'm sorry about my darling brother we all are. Mainly Fred and George… He ruined most of their pranks, but I mean it."

Hermione smiled, "don't worry."

"You're not coming to ours for Christmas are you?" Ginny asked sadly.

"No. I'm sorry Ginny. He has the right to date who he likes. But I just can't watch it. For a while I need space I think."

"You know what? I might just like… Phlegm, more than Lavender. But, it's a might."

**Authors note – This is my fist fan fic so be nice :L Also please rate it, I'd love to know if you like it! Or not… :P**


	2. A Sluggish Party

Chapter Two

In the common room waiting for the time to pass until Slughorns Christmas party was Hermione staring out the window. If it was raining, she thought, this would be such a muggle thing to do. Looking around the room she found it deserted. Lavender and… Ron would be in an old class room, getting up she looked out the window again catching her reflection.

"God I need help." She sighed.

"Talking to yourself is a first sign of madness." A voice behind her quoted, "But then again, liking Ron must be way before that!"

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed, "you made me jump!"

"I heard about what happened today. Once again I apologise for my brother, but I'm sure that Fred and George may have dropped him from the attic… But you never know. Might have been mum." They both laughed. "Well, Luna said you were really upset about him mimicking you, so are you alright?"

"Yes." She looked as if she was going to say more but the portrait suddenly opened letting in Ron and Harry.

"Anyone in the school Harry! You asked Loony Lovegood!" Ron was basically shouting at Harry.

"Don't call her that Ronniekins, I'm glad you're taking her Harry she's really excited." Ginny said smiling at Harry.

"You should apologise." Harry stated to Ron.

"What? And get attacked by canaries?"

"What did you intimidate her for?"

"She laughed at my moustache!"

"So did I, it was the stupidest thing I'd ever seen."

But Ron didn't appear to hear, Lavender and Parvati had just walked in. Flinging herself onto Ron Harry spoke to Parvati for a moment before Hermione joined them.

"Hey Harry, I'll see you at the party? I've got to go and meet Cormac." As she said this Harry could tell she hated what she had to do, nonetheless it had the impact she wanted. Like the sound of a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink Ron was standing next to them.

"You're going with Cormac!" He demanded.

"That's right." She said simply before walking out.

"You've got to hand it to her," Ginny whispered to him. "She's very suborn. God I'd hate to see their children." Harry started to laugh.

"You'd have too, blood relative." He said, before looking at his watch and following Hermione.

Slughorns party proved to meet up with everyone's expectations. While Harry was being thrown around like a new broom Hermione was trying to escape from Cormac.

"Come on Granger, don't pretend you don't like me."

"I don't like you." Hermione said, at first she had tried being nice but after narrowing avoiding the mistletoe she gave up. Of course there was going to be mistletoe, its it wasnt like the ones muggles grew, wizard mistletoe would lock you in place would keep you under it until you kissed.

"Hard to get Granger? I'll sort that out." He leaned towards her. She ducked down. Moving away she suppressed a giggle.

"Well Cormac, as flattered as I may be you've won a month of detention." A drawling voice said sharply. Opening his eyes Cormac found his self inches away from Snape jumping back he began to apologise. By the time he'd finished he looked around for Hermione but she gone.

"Your friend Granger, have you seen her?" Cormac asked Harry as soon as he spotted him.

"No, maybe she was upset about your moment with Snape?" Walking off Harry soon found Hermione talking to Luna.

"Don't worry Hermione," Luna was saying. "The dilectos have good things planned for you!"

"Dilectos?" Hermione repeated slowly.

"Yes! The creatures of love, daddy looked into it recently and have found they have their most strength around valentine's day. But they feel that you need them so here they are."

"Right, well that's good?" Hermione asked.

"Well, better than nargules but they are rather fickle."

"Okay." Hermione said frowning.

"Dilectos?" Harry mouthed, "Well I've been looking for you two! Listen you know how Malfoy been acting strange?"

"Not this again Harry, he's not a death eater. Remember when we thought he was the heir of Slytherin?"

"This is different, but listen really. I know he's up to something Hermione really and Snape. I heard them talking, but Snapes trying to help Malfoy!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "I don't know Harry. Look I've got to go, going home tomorrow need to help arrange the first years, I don't think Ron's going to help…" She smiled sadly at him and walked off.

**Authors Note – Please rate and respond even if it's 2050 I'd love it if you did! I'm sorry about chapter length it will increase soon. Once again it's my first fan fiction, and I did look up one of the bits from the book since I like try and make it believable! :) **


	3. A Cosy Dinner

Chapter Three.

_Ginny,_

_How are the holidays going? How are you, Harry, Fred and George, the rest of the family? Like always I am very busy with school work, but I must say most of all I miss Mrs Wealesy's cooking! But really, how is the house looking? I'll look forward to seeing you all at Hogwarts at the new year!_

_Hermione xx_

_Hermione, _

_The holidays are going well, mums depressed that Percy isn't here again, but its no loss for the rest of us! We are all good, I don't blame you! But I bet you don't miss helping out as much! Though I suppose you do more in a muggle house? I really cant wait to finish Hogwarts in some ways, cooking will be so much easier! But yes the house is looking great, per-usual! We all decorated the living room yesterday, but there is something odd about the angel on the top of the tree… The worst thing is, I'm stuck in a room with Phlegm! UGHHHH!_

_Ginny. xx _

_Ginny,,_

_I'm sorry about Percy Ginny, tell your mum that.. Ahh, yes I suppose helping out is easier. But my mother is never the cooking type… We will normally go out to family friends, but since I haven't seen them in a while she decided to cook. Well I'll have to do most of it. Really? With Phlegm? Poor you! _

_Hermione xx_

_Hermione, _

_You'll never guess what? I think Harry and Ron will be totally into your S.P.E.W campaign now! Well, no but Kreacher got Harry a present! It contained maggots! I really wonder how he managed to catch them all… But I suppose there's not much more to do in that old house is there? Well did you like your presents? I may stop writing for a bit, Erol can't take many more flights. And I'm not sure about Hedwig… Either way I'll see you at Hogwarts there's so much to say! But I don't trust the owls that much. I'm sure I've already said way too much._

_Ginny xx_

Ginny watched the bird fly away from the house. She sighed, if Hermione was here Christmas would be so much better! For one Phlegm wouldn't be in her room, and Ginny was sure she could somehow get her and Ron together. But for now she would have to wait, she could tell something was bugging Ron about Lavender but who knew what that was? She'd have to get it out of Harry sometime.

"Ginny!" Fred and George cried as they appeared into her room with a loud pop, "its dinner!"

Racing them down stairs Ginny began to set the table, the room was starting to fill up with people in Weasley jumpers, apart from Fleur who seemed to have been made one. In the middle of dinner Mrs Weasley screamed making them all jump.

"PERCY!" She cried dashing to the door. Tension followed her gaze, Mrs Weasley might forgive that traitor, but the others at the table didn't seem too. After a bit the minister and Harry walked off and Mr Weasley went to the window and watched them walk, none of the Weasleys trusted the two new arrivals to the house.

"Percy!" Mrs Weasley beamed again. "You look thinner darling; here sit there's plenty of food! I didn't know if you would be coming…" She trailed off smiling, her happy family might be together but the seven other faces at the table spoke a different tale.

"I cant stay long." Percy mumbled pushing his plate away. Instantly Mrs Weasleys fell.

"Pathetic." Fred and George spat.

Percy didn't even look at them.

"Well now, I made you Yorkshire pudding, you love that Percy." Mrs Weasley said trying to keep the peace.

"No thank you." Percy said sullenly standing up and looking out the window.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny shouted.

"You don't have to-" Fred stated,

"I'm sure the minister can cope without you." George continued.

"I know we have." Ginny, Fred and George finished, but Percy still wouldn't face them.

"There's an old muggle saying Percy," Mr Weasley started, "Blood is thicker than water."

"But it depends on how much rubbish gets in there from the ministry I suppose." Ron muttered Mrs Weasley looked close to tears.

"Please." She whispered, "don't."

"WELL MAYBE IF WE WERENT BLOOD TRATIORS IT WOULD BE!" Percy finally shouted, pushing his glasses back into place. That was it. Fred, Ginny and George reached for the bowls in front of them and flung them at Percy. Ginny frowned , he could have stopped that. But with that he turned and stormed out the house. Mrs Weasley sunk down into her chair.

**Authors note – Please R&R! **


	4. The Poisoned Glass

Chapter 4

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted running up to her and hugging. "How are you! How was your Christmas? Did you get much muggle stuff?"

"Ginny! Yes, of course I got muggle stuff!" Hermione laughed, "When have I not! Was your Christmas good?"

"Yeah," Ron said at once, "pretty eventful, Rufus Scrim-"

"I've got something for you Harry." Hermione said smiling completely ignoring Ron. "Oh hang on – password. Abstinence."

Walking into the common room Hermione gave Harry a roll of parchment.

"Dumbledore. Great, anyway I've got loads to tell you!"

At that moment a loud squeal of "Won-Won" and Ron was forced away from Harry and Hermione making several onlookers snigger. Even Hermione let out a high tinkling laugh. "You coming Ginny?"

"I can't sorry." Ginny moaned, "Meeting Dean…" Harry noted she really didn't look pleased, between them she would much rather share a room with Phlegm for another month.

"So how was your Christmas?" Harry asked sitting down at a free table.

"Oh fine." Hermione said. "Nothing special, "How was it at Won-Won's?"

"I'll tell you in a minuet. Look Hermione can't you-"

"No I can't, look Harry what did you want to tell me?"

Harry told her all about the meeting between Snape and Malfoy, but in more detail than last time.

"Yes Harry, I've been thinking about that… Are you sure he wasn't-"

"Pretending? I'm sure. Look no one can act like that, you know Snape. But it does prove Malfoy is up to something!"

"Well yes… But-"

"But!" Harry almost shouted, "but?" He added quietly.

"Well, did they mention Voldermort?"

"No but- Snape said 'your master'. Who else?"

Hermione pursed her lips, "How's Lupin?"

"Been better."

Days later Hermione and Ginny were trying to find a spare classroom to study in, opening the door they found Lavender and Ron in there.

"Oops." Hermione said blushing. She heard someone move and with that they ran around the corner laughing.

"Hermione?" Ron called, walking along he found her. "Hermione, hey!" He beamed at her. Seeing this Ginny slowly backed away, before Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Hello Ronald." She said politely.

"Listen, I know things between us… That we… Well…" Ron sighed. "Merry Christmas." He finished, handing Hermione a small box he walked off.

"Wow." Ginny said, "In Ron terms that was a love sonnet." With that Ginny began laughing, but Hermione did hear her. She held the box up and examined it.

"It must have cost him a lot." She murmured making Ginny shut up. Slowly opening it she gasped.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

What it was, was a locket. As Hermione looked at it she saw her initials H.G. engraved on the face, judging by the quality it looked as if Ron had done it himself. She opened it and found the D.A galleon shrunken down in it.

"Wow." She breathed. Putting it around her neck she ran back into the class.

"Ron I – " She stopped. The room was deserted. Walking back to Ginny she sighed, "how was his Christmas?"

"I think you know he missed you. He looked out for an owl most days. Only don't tell you I told you, for some reason he thinks I'll tease him."

"Ginny. Did you forget about Harry? For a bit at least?"

On Ron's birthday Hermione and Ginny were in the library. When suddenly Professor McGonagall rushed in and sent them to the hospital wing. Almost running Ginny was looking frightened. Finally making it they saw a sea of red around a bed.

"Oh no… No, No no!" Ginny whispered. Running forwards she saw Ron lying unconscious. "What?"

"He drunk poison. I'm not sure how it got there, but suddenly he was shaking and chocking. I remembered the bezoar and managed to get it down his throat, and suddenly he was limp." Harry said.

"But… Is he going to be alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, in a week or so. But he's going to have to stay here until then."

"The poison was in the drink?" Fred said darkly.

"Did Slughorn slip anything in it?" George asked.

"No, I was there the entire time he couldn't have. I know Slughorn, why would he try and kill Ron?"

"Not Ron, you. The 'Chosen One' and all that, he might have mixed up the drinks." Fred said shrugging.

"I don't think Slughorn would, he was hiding for a year before coming here. Dumbledore thinks someone wants him dead. But Slughorn was going to give it as a gift…"

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well." Hermione said, since talking to McGonagall she hadn't said a word. "Of course he would keep something tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee." A voice between them groaned. They all looked at him confused. But suddenly he started to snore again.

"Ever the charmer." Fred joked.

"Won- Won." Lavender shouted rushing in. "Oh darling Won-Won, I'm here."

The others all stepped back, excluding Hermione who stayed looking at Ron.

"Here comes trouble." Ginny said turning to Harry, "Thank you. I mean it. All the times you've saved our family…" She smiled at him, wanting to say more but couldn't. Then suddenly she hugged him, making Fred and George wolf whistle. "Really thanks."

"What are you doing here?" Lavender snarled at Hermione.

"Ron's my friend. I came because I care." Hermione said calmly.

"Don't make me laugh. Friends? You haven't spoken in weeks!"

"Lav-en-" Mumbled Ron again silencing them both.

"Won?" Lavender said eagerly, "I'm here."

"Herm-ione. Lavender…" Rom was mumbling again. "Hermione." He then said a bit more firmly. Silence followed waiting for more, dreading what they would here. "Hermione." Ron repeated again. Lavender glared at Hermione before rushing out.

"It's about time." Ginny said to Harry, "It's funny how long some people wait."

"Yeah, funny." He said watching her go. Why did I feel like this last year? Harry asked himself angrily. Ginny looked at Hermione and Ron again, finally it looked as if they would get together, she thought. Maybe soon she could… All to soon Madam Pomfrey rushed in and kicked them out.

**Authors Note - Please R&R! **


	5. Untaken Advise

Chapter 5

In the Gryffindor changing rooms Ginny was starting to pace. The match was meant to have started five minutes ago, and she would already hear the Slytherins calling out with glee.

"Right guys," She heard a voice say. Ginny looked up smiling, but stopped as soon as she saw it was McLaggen. "Clearly Potters not coming…"

"Sorry to disappoint you McLaggen, but I'm still the captain." Harry said walking in.

"Where have you been?" Ginny demanded turning to him angrily.

"I met Malfoy," Harry told her quietly.

"… And now Harry Potter's having an argument with his keeper," Luna said dreamily within minutes of the Quidditch match. "I don't think it will help him find the snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse…"

Ginny frowned. Ever since McLaggen walked into the changing rooms Ginny had wanted to hit him. Suddenly the Quaffle came near her, steering towards it she reached out and grabbed it. Dodging several Hyfflepuffs she flung it at the hoop picturing Cormac McLaggens face there and scored. Suddenly she laughed, Harry turned to her sharply and Ginny gestured towards Luna.

"…But that cloud over there looks far more like boot than anything-" Luna was saying.

"Miss Lovegood, don't you think you should be talking about the game? Clouds aren't to do with Quidditch!" McGonagall snapped.

"Or that one looks like a wizard hat…"

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" Barked McGonagall taking the megaphone from Luna.

"Is it really?" Luna said vaguely. "Oh look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the beaters bats."

Ginny saw Harry spin around and yell at McLaggen but she couldn't make it out. She saw him hit the bludger at him.

"No!" She shouted. Flying over she could feel her eyes welling up with tears. Harry was falling. She wouldn't be able to get to him. Suddenly he stopped. Dumbledore was standing looking gravely around the pitch.

In the hospital wing again Ginny felt slightly happier. She had hung back and once the teachers had gone she found McLaggen looking pleased with himself. Silently she muttered the incantation for the bat-bogey hex. McLaggen jumped, looking down at himself he was covered in green slime, slowly he moved his hand and tried to remove it, but suddenly he froze.

"Petrificus Totalus." Ginny shouted at him. Standing over him she laughed, "Alright handsome? I'm sure our team mates can find you here." With that she sprinted to the hospital wing.

"Ron, is Harry going to be okay?" She asked as she took the seat by Harrys bed.

"He'll be up in a few hours…" Ron said happily, Ginny turned around and saw Hermione sitting next to him.

"What took him so long Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Something to do with Malfoy."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked curiously. Ginny was about to say more when Dean walked in laughing, Ginny looked at him and walked out, after a moment Dean followed. Within minutes Hermione heard shouting.

"ITS NOT FUNNY DEAN! HE COULD HAVE BEEN REALLY HURT!" Ginny screamed at Dean.

"LOOK, HE WASN'T HURT! IF IT WAS DEMELZA OR SOMEONE YOU WOULD LAUGH!" Dean was shouting back. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT ALL THE TIME!"

Hermione sighed, "silenceo" she muttered pointing at the door. Smiling at Ron she couldn't think of anything to say, Ginny and Deans shouting match could still be heard.

"Ron don't." She said.

"How can he? That's my sister…" Ron spat, his fists clenching. Abruptly Hermione heard the sound of someone running. Getting up she walked into the corridor.

"What!" A red faced Dean asked her, but she just walked past. Walking the Gryffindor common room she found Ginny head in hands on her bed.

"Ginny?" She asked quietly. "Are you and Dean still…?"

"Yes. I don't know. I've always liked Harry, but I like Dean as well. I don't know what to do anymore!"

Hermione sighed, "You remember the Yule ball? I went with Krum, but I kept on wishing Ron would ask me. Even when I was asked by Krum I wasn't sure. It was only when Ron looked at me and said 'you're a girl right?' did I say yes."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, you like Harry and you like Dean. But you never really went out with Harry so in your head there is this big what if scenario with Harry since he has never hurt you. So it's easy to compare him to Dean and favour Harry. But then you might give it a go and see that compared to Harry, Dean was much better suited."

"Maybe you're right." Ginny said silently. "If I date Harry, Ron likely to kill him."


	6. The Match

** Authors Note-Sorry this took so long, I had tones of college work and then I got writers block... Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Took agesss! I know it doesn't seem to be very long, but on my computer it was really long! Anywho, enjoy, some of the next chapters may be in a first person point of view, but I don't know… Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6

"Hey Ginny!" Harry called, "the next match is Slytherin Vs. Ravenclaw, and I would go with Ron but Hermione's making him study for the apparition test. So I was wondering… Do you want to go?"

"Sure, it's on today right? I'll see you then; I heard that they think their keepers the best, so I need to check out his weakness anyway!" Ginny said grinning, saying bye they both turned around with massive smiles on their faces.

oOo

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron said later, "She's dating Dean! You can't just ask her out on a date!"

"A date?" Harry said shocked. "Wait, you mean to say you like Dean and Ginny?"

"No mate, but… Look no dates? Ginny spent ages trying to get over-"

"Ron, only you would think that Ron asking Ginny to a match would be a date! It's just for some quidditch experience!" Hermione said placing her hand on Ron's arm.

Narrowing his eyes Ron turned to Harry, "Why are you going with Ginny anyway? I'm going to the match?"

"Ron, you've got to get ready for the apparition test!" Hermione laughed making Ron groan, "Oh Ronald really, you left your hair behind last time!"

"You left your hair behind?" Harry managed between laughing.

"Well… Not all of it, just… SHUT UP!" Ron shouted standing up.

"Oh dear," Hermione said confused, "I didn't mean to upset him."

"Oi Ron!" Harry yelled suddenly making Ron turn around, "Keep your hair on!" With that Ron stormed off and Harry fell off his chair.

"What did I miss?" Ginny asked standing behind Harry.

"Roncouldntkeephisairon!" Harry managed.

"Pardon?" Ginny said sweetly.

"It's nothing Ginny, last week in the apparition lesson… Ron managed to go to the hoop, but left his hair behind." Hermione sighed.

"That's nothing?" Ginny asked sitting down.

"For Ron yeah!" Harry said as he climbed to the seat next to Ginny, "I really can't believe I wasn't there!"

"Anyway Harry, we should really start to go to the match, it's starting to rain and I know the Slytherin's will get all the good seats!"

"Well you both have fun," Hermione said getting up, "I'd better go and find Ron…"

Walking to the pitch Harry and Ginny passed Crabb and Goyle, they both were rushing somewhere, looking closer Harry noticed that their clothes were many sizes too small, a feeling of daja vu crept over him.

"You would think, they both would know what size they are. I mean I don't think they were ever able to fit in those uniforms…" Ginny grinned.

"You didn't see them in our first year, both were huge then-" Harry paused, remembering his shoes tearing after taking the polyjuice potion. He stopped and turned quickly, "no!" He muttered.

"No?" Ginny asked raising an eye brow.

"Huh? Oh never mind…"

"There used to be a boy in my village like them, Joe I think. But Fred and George were fed up of him stealing muggle sweets, so they got loads of their early puking pastilles and gave them to him. I didn't see him much more after that…"

"They did that to my cousin as well!" Harry laughed, "Must be their best move!" They both started laughing, since Fred and George had left Hogwarts was becoming much more boring. Every now and then, nervous first years would try to come out as the next trouble makers, but were then quickly stopped.

"Funny," Ginny mumbled as the match started. "I can't see Malfoy there." Looking down Harry saw she was right, for the second match Malfoy was missing.

"I wonder if his father will hear about this." He joked.

"Huh?" Ginny asked not getting the joke.

"Its – Well… Don't worry. When did Ravenclaw get a new seeker?"

"Oh a while ago, Cho couldn't manage. I heard Luna went up for try-outs."

"Oh! How did she do?"

"She was quite good actually, caught the snitch easily. But the team didn't feel she was loyal to their house because of the lion hat." They both paused, suddenly hearing shouting behind them they jumped up.

"Sorry, Ron got fed up…" Hermione said trying to slow Ron down, "how's the game going?"

"Good?" Harry replied nervously, Ron had stared to eye him and Ginny up. Looking down Harry nearly blushed, he hadn't realised how close they were. Stepping away from Ginny Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione, whenever they wanted to be alone he left them. Even if they weren't dating now, Ron should really be able to trust his best friend, Harry thought. He didn't blame Hermione, looking now he could tell she had been trying to keep out of their way.

"Ravenclaw are winning by fifty points." Ginny sighed sitting back down. "If Ravenclaw keep on like this our next game is going to be hard."

"Slytherin aren't going to catch up." Harry agreed sitting back down next to Ginny.

"Yeah, say what you like about Malfoy, after about four years he became alright at seeking." Ron said as he squeezed between Harry and Ginny.

Groaning Hermione joined them all on the bench, after a second she quickly pulled put her book and buried her nose in it.

"Where's Snape?" Harry asked quickly scanning the teachers stands.

"Snape? Harry you can't still think him and Malfoy are up to something. Listen to Lupin, I'm sure Snape wouldn't be helping Malfoy." Hermione said looking up from her book.

"I always thought there was something going on with Snape and Malfoy…" Ron muttered.

"Well you three always think something's going on." Dean said standing behind them, "Ginny… We need to talk…"


End file.
